The great beast
by tadamu-mikanxrukafan
Summary: A made up story I decided to make like 2 years ago. I revised it a little putting in some room and not making it a HUGE paragraph, It's pretty much a girl, named Hana sees everyone she knows doesn't remember her and she doesn't have home,until Akemi came


It was a cold January day, when a little girl was walking home; it was about 7 at night. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a multiple colored butterfly on it, and a pink jacket that went to her wrists and a pair of blue jeans, and had green eyes, and long Burnett hair, she looked about 10. She was walking up her driveway and opened her door, when she walked inside there was nothing in there except a few pieces of paper, no furniture at all. "What the!, I know this is my house" the girl muttered to herself, she went upstairs to where her room used to be and looked around "_I was only gone for 5 hours, where are they_" She thought, She went back downstairs and seen a little boy of the same age

He was dressed in a white turtle neck, and had short blond hair, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and he had mysterious blue eyes "W-who are you" The girl asked "I am Akemi" The boy said "A-Akemi, Why are you here" the girl asked "I could ask you the same thing, Who are you" Akemi said "I am Hana" the girl said, Watching him carefully "Why would you ask me why I am here I Live here" she said "Well it doesn't look like it" Akemi said, Looking around, Hana started crying "I don't know what happened, my family is gone and I don't know why, I wish I did know why, but their All gone" She sobbed, Akemi looked at her and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder

"It's okay, you can stay with me until you find out" He said, Hana looked at him "R-really" She asked, he nodded He took her to his house and for a couple of weeks he talked to her, getting to know her, He started developing a crush on her, She started getting to know him to, she called up one of her friends and they picked up, they didn't know who she was, after a while she only talked to Akemi, one day she was walking home from the park and saw something out of the ordinary, She saw a path of destruction She walked on the path and noticed where it ended was where she used to live "_What's going on_" she thought, She walked into her house, and the door slammed behind her "What the!" she yelled, looking behind her, her Burnett hair flinging around her neck, She looked around and saw a shadow "W-who's here" She yelled, she heard a roar and flinched, She tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside, Hana called Akemi, he picked up "Hello" he said "Help me!, my old house, I am locked in, and there is someone in here" Hana said, frightened "I am on my way" Akemi said. Hana heard footsteps coming towards her and she hung up "W-who's here!" she yelled, She heard another roar, she saw a huge shadow appear in the stair way, it looked like a Giant beast, When it appeared She went wide eyed as she fell to her knees, painful memories came into her head and she clutched her head "_What's happening_" She thought "_I never had been though this stuff….. Have I?_" She thought, the memories stopped and she looked up to see the beast moving closer to her

It had short red and black fur all over, and red eyes, a snout like a dogs with sharp yellow teeth sticking out, and it had foam around it's mouth, and sharp claws "_W-what the heck is this thing, it's not human for sure_" Hana thought, it was almost close enough to reach her, she stood up, she got out her phone and started taking a video, she dropped her phone and it was still on her and the beast. Akemi got to the house and got in, he ran in and what he saw, made his face go pale, and him fall to his knees crying, He saw Hana laying on the floor, blood all around her, her neck cut and her body stabbed 30 times "H-Hana…"Akemi sobbed, He then saw her cell phone, and seen the red light flashing, he turned off the recording and watched it, He saw the beast, and her getting killed, he went pale but watched farther into the video he saw Hana look to the camera with tears brimming in her emerald green eyes and heard her say with her dying breath "Thank you for being my last friend Akemi-chan… I love you…" Akemi bawled and heard the door open in the video and the beast disappear automatically, He saw him-self walk in and then stopped it, crying. "I love you to Hana-chan, what did you do to deserve this! WHY YOU!" he bawled in his hands. He heard the door open and looked over to see a young woman with long dirty-blond hair, wearing a blue jacket and white shirt, with jean Caprices and beautiful blue eyes, she noticed him and looked over "Hello hav…" she noticed Hana "What happened to the little girl, did you kill her!" the woman asked, yelling

"No, I didn't… I have proof here" Akemi said, holding up the cell phone, tears in his eyes, the woman got the police to come and Akemi showed them the video "How did you get this video" the first police man asked "My friend Hana, the one who was killed in the video took the video" Akemi said, crying "Why" Akemi asked "Because that beast kills every person when their family disappears, and after the memories of them are gone" he said, Akemi went wide eyed "W-what!" He said "Yes, we will get her funeral ready, go on home" the police man said, sending Akemi off, A few weeks later Akemi went to her funeral, and after the whole thing he stayed after "Hana, I… I wish that didn't happen to you" He said, crying lightly "Why did it go after you, what did you ever do to deserve that" he said, talking to himself, He started walking home slowly, and he got in his house, He saw everything was gone and went wide eyed "N-no….. No it can't be happening, why is this happening!" He said, wide eyed trembling in fear in his door way

He looked over and saw the beast smiling at him "I guess this will be my last kill" The beast said, With a smile "I only kill the people who witnessed one of my kills" it said, walking towards Akemi slowly, Akemi turned and ran to the police station, No one was there, he ran to the main part of town and seen the whole town was missing, Akemi fell to his knees in the middle of the street "No… No! Please don't let this be happening, please let this be a dream" Akemi yelled to himself "This is happening …, you are going to die here…!" Akemi heard, He looked around seeing nothing "_Please let this be a joke, the whole town included_" He thought desperately

"This is no joke" the beast said showing up right in front of Akemi "You are going to die right here and right now" The beast said "W-why don't you move your mouth when you talk" Akemi said, backing up out of fear The beast said "What are you called" Akemi asked, backed into a tree "I am called μεγα θηριον, Or in you language, the great beast" The beast said, it walked over to Akemi and grabbed him by the neck, lifting Akemi up "_S-so this is it, this is how I die_" Akemi thought, trying desperately to breath, His heart racing in fear, _"I guess I will see you real soon Hana…."_Akemi thought.


End file.
